I Fell In The Pool Again!
by Master Spock
Summary: Pure fluff, the Doctor falls in the pool again and has a surprise for Amy. Potentially very very very mild spoilers for the first episode.


The Doctor was missing, Amy had looked everywhere and she couldn't find him. She did however find the library but the door seemed to be locked, or jammed. Her imagination wandered visualising stacks of bookcases turned on their sides bracing the door closed, their books scattered over the floor. She had just turned to leave when something caught her ear, curiously she listened.

A scuffle, a splash and a rather offensive curse. Of course said curse wasn't aimed at Amy directly but still. Pressing her shoulder against the oak wood and turning the bronze handle she barged her way inside the library stumbling when she wasn't met with bookcases, but fresh air.

"Amy?"

"Doctor?"

"Amy?"

"Doctor?"

"Amelia?"

"Okay that's enough of that Doctor, what the hell are you doing in here?" Amy's accent slipped to her native Scottish and although she sounded harsher the Doctor felt shivers shoot down his spine, electricity coursed through his veins for a moment before he caught himself.

"Amelia, you know it's rude not to knock. Now please come back in ten minutes… better make it twenty, thirty. But not any sooner okay?"

"Alright I'm going I'm going."

Amy was practically bundled out of the library by a very wet Doctor. Her mind thought back to the first time she'd seen him popping out of the Tardis, his floppy hair soaked with his clothes clinging to his cold skin. Now the Doctor looked exactly how he had back then only wearing different clothes and that damned bow tie. She thought to herself secretly determined to relieve him of it.

But why did he want her back in half an hour? What was he doing that was so secret? Pressing her ear against the door she couldn't hear anything and there was no keyhole for her to peep through, not that she'd ever intentionally go against the Doctor's wishes, unless it was for his own good. Maybe he needed help? Was he expecting her to come and save him from something or someone?

After an agonising thirty minutes Amy reached out and was about to turn the bronze handle once more when it turned and the door creaked open slightly, on the other side a bare chested Doctor was smiling. "Amy I have something for you." Behind him she briefly noticed the lights were dimmer than before and seemed to be flickering, but she couldn't see past the Doctor who was carefully blocking the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Just put it on and come on in when you're ready."

Her heart pounding like she'd been running Amy retreated as instructed to her designated room and changed into the clothes the Doctor had handed to her. Not that there was much to it, he'd given her a crimson halter neck bathing suit and although the neckline was far too low to be sensible the costume fitted perfectly and she padded back to the library quickly, excited as to what might be waiting for her.

When she returned to the library the door was slightly ajar and inside she finally saw what the Doctor had been busy creating. There was indeed a pool in the Tardis and it was as she'd imagined, surrounded by tall bookcases which usually would be stacked with books, but tonight they sat stacked around the floor waiting to be re ordered after the crash. Around the pools edge sat hundreds of tiny flickering lights that looked like candles but the flames were far too rouge.

"Amy come here." Amy made a mental note to reprimand the Doctor for looking over her body so obviously.

Resting on his elbows the Doctor was already in the water which seemed to steam slightly, Amy's mouth flickered a smile and casually she sat on the side next to him, letting her elegant legs slide easily into the water. Surprisingly it was a lot warmer than other pools she'd swam in the Doctor held her hips as she slid effortlessly into the water and he continued to hold her standing together in the warm water.

"It's warm?"

"Of course it's warm, do you really think I'd have a cold swimming pool?"

"All the pools I've been to have been cold." Amy placed one hand on his bare chest and looked around them. "What are they?" Amy gestured to the flickering lights that were hovering around them, they looked like fireflies now and seemed to move of their own accord.

"They're just some flares, they're not rescue flares like you're used to seeing but something a little less-"

Their eyes met and the Doctor immediately froze, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and lent forwards closing the distance between their bodies, the Doctors breathing was jagged and he seemed momentarily nervous.

"Flares hmm? So tell me Doctor why have you done all this?"

"All of what?"

"This." Amy gestured around the room and smiled a wide smile. "I don't think you do this for all your companions."

"Of course not… Amy… There is a reason, a very big reason…" He paused and seemed to choke.

"I'm waiting Doctor."

They fell silent for a moment in each others arms, around them the water seemed to be aflame the flares colouring the small ripples and waves they were causing. Amy knew what he wanted to say but she could also see his reservations and doubts.

"It's okay." Amy leant forwards and placed a single chaste kiss against his lips, their noses brushing tenderly, pulling away the Doctor had averted his eyes to the water.

"Amy I…" He sighed and rested his chin against her shoulder.

"Doctor I know… It's impossible, I'm impossible. But surely..."

He kissed her neck gently, allowing the kisses to trace down her collar bone, he nipped her gently causing her to gasp. "Amy Pond I care a lot for you, I probably care too much for you and I want to take a risk with you. I want to let myself love you."

He stood up straight again and carefully watched her expression.

"Will you let us take that chance?"

Words weren't needed Amy smiled broadly and kissed him again and again eventually wrapping her legs around his waist. Around them the flares seemed to become agitated dancing madly.

"Of course I will…"


End file.
